


I’m Your Carnal Flower, I’m Your Bloody Rose

by chewysugar



Series: You Are The Diamonds [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Music, Kink Discovery, M/M, Marina and the Diamonds, Moaning, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: It’s always been good when it’s the two of them. But it’s better when it’s behind Dad’s back.





	I’m Your Carnal Flower, I’m Your Bloody Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is seventeen in this story. Also I’m really hoping that Marina never reads this.
> 
> Lyrics from the song “Froot.”

Clever, calloused hands run down smooth, pliant flesh. Pressed against a stone pillar, Sam can’t help but shiver with anticipation. He’s so achingly hard, and his nerves are alight with fiery sparks. His hoodie and shirt have long since been discarded to the stone path beneath his feet. The sun peers down at the exposed skin of his shoulders and chest, and thank fuck that’s the only thing. 

Although, as Dean grips Sam’s hips and grinds against his ass, the thought of anyone seeing this thrills him, almost as good as the touch and nearness of his big brother.

All around, the little garden they found is alive with vibrant flowers—too bright and colorful to be entirely to the taste of someone as masculine as Dean. Bloody fireweed, bruised purple monkshood, and fiery lilies all watch shamelessly as Dean nips at the skin of Sam’s neck. A sweet scent of all things living fills Sam’s lungs like a potent drug.

Again, Dean grinds that tantalizingly rigid length into the curve of Sam’s backside. They’re both still clothed from the waist down. Everything about this wild, abandon heightens even the feeling of fabric against fabric. Anyone could find them...even Dad.

Dean pops the button on Sam’s jeans, and Sam squirms.

“Careful.” Dean’s voice, tinged with warning and amusement, ghosts against Sam’s ear. “You bust too quickly and I’ll never forgive you.”

“I c-can’t help it.” Sam arches his neck, his head falling against Dean’s shoulder. A moment later his brother’s hand is holding the hard length of him. Teasing, patient strokes aren’t helping the storm brewing in Sam’s guts.

“Now’s as good a time as any to try and help it.” Sam’s jeans and baggy boxers slip down his hips. Dean prolongs the torment, rolling Sam’s balls between those gentle, rough fingers.

“It’s—ah—your fault.” Sam grits his teeth. Dean presses his advantage—and his hips—forward. Sam is almost humping the pillar now. He’s so hard and leaking and helpless, and he can’t get enough.

“Course it’s my fault.” Dean, still keeping Sam’s dick caged, somehow manages to free himself from his own pants. “Gotta corrupt you good and proper.”

“Well you’re—mph—doing a good—ah—job.”

“Job, huh?”

The pressure and the promise disappear for a brief second. Sam whines—actually whines—because it isn’t fair. They’re out here, and it’s evident that neither of them care about getting caught. Dad is somewhere back in the real world. The thought of him disturbing this piece of sinful Eden doesn’t thrill Sam anymore so much as make his blood run cold.

Dean kneels. His palms massage Sam’s ass cheeks. All doubts disappear in blinding arousal. Dean splits Sam’s cheeks likes ripe fruit. And like a man ravenous, he devours Sam’s pucker with lips and tongue and teeth.

“We’re—mph—we’re going to h-hell aren’t we?” Sam gasps. Dean laps him up like a cat at a cream dish. Once he’s had his fill, he wipes his lips on the back of his hand.

“Might be.” He gets to his feet. Sam feels a familiar blunt tip poised at his spit-slicked hole. Again he takes Sam’s slender hips in his strong heads. There’s no preamble. He just presses in, and Sam sees stars. His cock jumps at the feel of Dean balls deep in him so suddenly. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have fun while we’re here though, right?” .

“R-right,” Sam gasps, and grips the pillar for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
